The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fiwored’.
The new Zonal Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Zonal Geranium plants with star-shaped flowers and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Zonal Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2004 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium×hortorum, not patented. The new Zonal Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany during the spring of 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since January, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.